


My Lady Elizabeth, Countess of Richmond.

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Shadow of the Tower, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if Henry VII was able to marry Elizabeth of York prior to Edward IV death, how could that have changed history. This story is strictly being told from Elizabeth and Henry’s perspective. Not everything they say reflect my personal opinions of the events of 1483.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about this recently and decided I wanted to fic it.

“She’s taken sanctuary” Bess exclaimed loudly, rushing into her husband’s solar.

“Who dear?” Henry asked. Bess and him were only recently wed. Her father had pardoned him and allowed him to come home to England, returned his titled and married him to his first-born.

Bess was everything a man sought after in a wife, tall and plump, hair that was gold and red, eyes which were bright blue; a true born Princess of the House of York. Henry on the other hand was far different looking, while he was tall, he was extremely thin, his blue-grey eyes were small and fine, his hair was dark, his teeth though were his real problem, they always ached and caused him great pain. It was the only part of his appearance he truly disliked. He and Bess made quite a contrasting pair. These few weeks of marriage have been quite happy ones for Henry; King Edward had even given Henry and Elizabeth a London residence which they took up to staying in before taking up his estates in Wales. These past weeks though, had put them in an unexpected situation, King Edward died and his heir was too young to rule.

“My mother.” Bess said, shrugging off her cloak, her hair disarray. “It’s Uncle Richard, he’s seized Ned, and Uncle Anthony and my half brother Richard. Mother is terrible afraid, she said she tried to hold him off, but she does not want Uncle Richard to be Lord Protector. She told me that Uncle Richard blamed her for the Duke of Clarence’s death, and that he would punish her and her family given the chance. She is frightened, she took all the children with her, even little Dickon, she asked me to come with her as well.” She said looking down.

Henry sat back in his chair, and absorbed the information she had given. When he learned of the Kings death he had expected the worst. He knew better then anyone that King Edward held a delicate peace in his hands, a small boy could not even began to manage such a peace. Someone would need to rule for him. King Edward had left the Duke of Gloucester as Lord Protector over the boy King. He did not know what to make of Gloucester, He had never met the man, he was not in London on his arrival and was not present at his wedding. Even though he had been in London a few weeks prior to the event. He was curious as too why he would leave before the event?

His lady mother had informed him on his arrival that Gloucester disliked the immorality of the court of his brother and his Woodville in laws, and that as soon as his business with the King was done he would leave court promptly.

But could it be that mother had got it wrong? Was it truly about his brother’s vices? Or was it his brother’s execution that kept him from the court? Did they have a true reason to fear him? He did not believe a man, whom all praised, would target women and children for the actions of the past? But Henry too was wise to betrayal, having been raised in exile he knew very well that men would try and harm those who got in the way of their plans.

“And are you going with her?” He asked with trepidation, his hands tightly grasped together.

Henry had grown fond of Bess. He had thought their marriage was going well, better then expected. She was not just beautiful but clever as well, well read, and spoke French with him; a true Princess in everyway. His thoughts of her were already affectionate in nature. They had only been married a short time though and perhaps she had not grown so fond of him, or thought he would be able to protect her. Perhaps she would leave to be with her mother, to face this danger with her. He knew very well of the loyalty and love that was given from a child to their mother.

“I… I told her my place was with my husband… but…” Bess hesitated “I am not sure what Uncle Richard will do, I do not know that much about him, expect the words my… my father said” She choked on the words, the death of King Edward was still fresh cut in her heart, tears burned her eyes

“Bess, you have no reason to fear.” Henry rushed to his side, pulling her in an embrace. “I am certain once your Uncle arrives with the King, you mother will see your uncle is no true threat. ” Henry lied to her, as he petted her hair.

“I am afraid, what she is right? What if Uncle Richard means to punish us?” Elizabeth said, and began to shake in her husband’s arms.

“You have nothing to fear, you have a husband who will no allow you to suffer.” Henry promised, he did mean that. However even Henry could not predict the predicament they would be in once Gloucester arrived in London.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter kinda of a filler one. I have a pretty good plot figured out now. And remember that Richard here is gonna seem villainous because I’m writing from the perspective of Elizabeth and Henry. I’m a big fan of the “unreliable narrator” in fiction (Probably why Huck Finn is one of my favorites) so if your a fan of Richard just keep in mind I’m writing from the opposite side. If I had written this story through Richard or Anne’s POV I’m sure Henry and Elizabeth would appear very differently.

Early May 1483

Lady Stanley had called on Princess Elizabeth this morning. She had hoped to see her son however found him not in their London home. Elizabeth had seen much of her in the past months she’s been wed. Elizabeth did not feel this to be an intrusion at all; she new very well that Lady Stanley had been separated from Henry these past twelve years and understood her need to see him. Lady Stanley, while a stern woman was very welcoming to Elizabeth. She prided herself on being able to gain a Yorkist Princess for her son.

“He has gone to greet my lord uncle.” Elizabeth spoke quietly, seating herself in her private corridors.

“Ah, that. I had hoped to hear my son’s opinion on that.” Lady Stanley said, referring to the news that Gloucester arrested Lord Rivers and Richard Grey. “Would you happen to know what he thinks?”

“I do not know what my husband thinks on the matter, he tells me little.” Elizabeth said softly. Her mother in her chaotic rush had failed to inform her that, Uncle Richard had arrest Uncle Anthony and Young Rich Grey. Uncle Edward had fled with the English naval fleet. Henry and Elizabeth both heard of it on Gloucester’s arrival into London. Elizabeth did not understand why her Uncle and brother had been arrested; her Uncle had also taken her brother the King into his custody.

She had only learned of the arrest through servant’s gossip. She then of course she went to Henry, asking calmly why she had not been informed. He had a rather pitiful excuse, of not wanting to burden her with such news. She tried her best not to be cross with him, however she hated being treated like glass.

“You are newly married, and Henry has always had a difficult time trusting people. A product of exile.” Margaret sighed, “You must not take it as a sign of displeasure, my dear. Has said to me on numerous occasions you please him as a wife. He most likely does not wish to burden you with problems he deems unnecessary.” Margaret said, comforting Elizabeth. The similar wording between mother and son did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

“I am glad to hear that, my lady.” Elizabeth said accepting her compliments, also knowing their would be no point in arguing over the matter “I just wish I could share his burdens.” Elizabeth raised her lips to a sad smile.

“I am sure he will in time.” Margaret said, “Why don’t we pray together, for the safety and security of our King, and for you mother and siblings in Sanctuary.” Margaret suggested and then added, “You must be so worried.”

Elizabeth nodded, “I am hoping Henry will be able to see my brother, the King. I hear my Lord Uncle has put in him the royal apartments in the Tower. It would put my mother’s mind at ease if she knew he was well cared for”

Lady Margaret did not say anything; she was old enough to understand the seriousness of the situation at hand. She also knew, no reassurances in the world would make the Queen feel at ease with Gloucester in charge. As her lady in waiting, Margaret had been close to the royal family. She remembers very well the looks of hatred the Duke threw towards the Queens family, and the Queen herself after his brother’s execution.

“You do think Henry will be able to see my brother. Surely my uncle would not deny us the opportunity to visit him?” Elizabeth asked quickly.

“I do not know what will happen, that is up to the will of God. However, I do know this; no matter what you think of your Uncle, you should never forget who his father was. I was still but a girl when he rebelled but I remember what men said of him. All of his sons inherited his lust for power. Gloucester is no different from his brothers.” Margaret said.

She remembered how her brother in law Jasper would go off about Richard of York in the privacy of Pembroke, she even recalled her first husband making a snide comment about the man. _The Would be King_ , they called him.

Elizabeth did not know what to say. The Lady Stanley surely did not mean to insult her family. She couldn’t have. How much could she truly know about her grandfather? Did she even meet him? Or did she just hear the Lancastrian mutterings about him?

Her father had hardly mentioned her grandfather, she had only heard of him fleetingly when her grandmother Cecily came to court. It was plain that her grandmother adored him, even though he was long dead. Elizabeth though could often see her father become uncomfortable when his mother would mention his father. Her lady grandmother use to tell her grandchildren, that he was a good knight and that if it were not for the horrid Margaret of Anjou that he would be King. Was he really as terrible as Lady Margaret was making out? Were his reasoning’s not just as Grandmother Cecily had said. Was their claim not the truer one?

* * *

 

            Henry was determined not to show how nervous he was, however his palms were sweating. Gloucester had arrested River and Grey, Lord Scales had taken the English Fleet, and the Dowager Queen was in Sanctuary. Henry was not a fool no matter what he told Bess, he did not trust Gloucester. Henry knew very well that his position in England was precarious. He was not sure if he could escape this time, where would he go? Back to Brittany? To his Uncle Jasper? What would happen to Bess? Would they annul their marriage, as if it never was? He did not wish to hurt Bess by siding with her Uncle over her mother, but Richard certainly had the upper hand.

“My Lord of Richmond” A man spoke to him, he was of middle height and had sandy brown hair and a pointed beard. He was Henry Stafford, the Duke of Buckingham. He had attended his wedding, Henry remembered him. He knew the recent gossip was that Gloucester and Buckingham had grown close.

“My Lord of Buckingham” He said in return, Buckingham then came close to Henry. He had a friendly smile Henry remembered from the Duke of Brittany. A man who always promised support but never followed through.

“Gloucester is ready to see you now. Have you sworn fealty to the new King?” He questioned quietly.

“Of course.” Henry said, he had sworn the oath like all of London had. Thinking quietly to himself if it was his Lancastrian blood that made Buckingham question him.

“Good.” He said, “The situation is hazardous right now, what with the embarrassment the Queen is causing. And of course there is the matter of her relatives.”

Henry nodded, not wanting to say anything for or against the subject. He would wait to judge the situation for himself.

“Gloucester does not wish for them to interfere with the government any longer. And I agree with him, the Woodvilles are a vile bunch. I should know I was forced to married one. They always were old Lancastrians, then again you and I both know what that is like.” Buckingham jokingly said.

Henry could not joke in that regard. Henry was a Lancastrian; he spent nearly twelve years in exile. He knew the reason why; it was his mother’s blood, his father’s blood. While Buckingham had been forced to marry into the Woodville family, at the very least he spent the majority of his life in comfort.

“I am sure the Duke is more then capable in running the Kingdom.” Henry said cautiously “I have heard nothing but praises on his governing of the North.”

Buckingham agreed, “Richard is an upstanding lord. Very concerned about the morality of the Kingdom. He feels his brother had been lead astray by his Woodville relatives.” He said leading him down the hall and towards the private chambers of where Gloucester was. He was hunched over, looking at his papers and books.

_He was not as handsome as his brother_

That was his first thought, even though King Edward had gained more weight in his later years he was still a very attractive man. With light brown hair, blue eyes, and the tallest man in the room. Gloucester was shorter then his brother was, his hair much darker, with more curls to it, his eyes were of a similar shade, but he was paler then his brother had been. He was a good-looking man no doubt, and held charm to him. It maybe that no one could live up his brother stature.

“The Earl of Richmond.” Buckingham introduced. With that Gloucester looked up, and eyed Henry curiously. Gloucester waved a hand at Buckingham indicating that he should leave them.

“My Lord.” Henry spoke first showing deference. Gloucester was a royal Duke, far above Henry’s station.

Gloucester stood up, his eyes never leaving Henry’s.

“So this is the Earl of Richmond.” He spoke at last. “I do regret not being at your wedding. How is my niece?” He asked

“In mourning for her Lord Father.” Henry answered; he had been prepared for this, the small talk, the pleasantries. Gloucester was assessing him, and Henry was doing the same. He knew his duty; he would greet his kin by law and ask after the new King.

“As we all are.” Richard said, but noticed Henry unsettledness. “But something else perhaps?”

“My wife…” Henry said beginning to falter, “My wife wishes to inquire after the King’s health and well being.”

“He is perfectly well, lodge comfortable in the tower. He is awaiting his coronation.” Richard said.

“Then… I mean to say… We would like to ask permission to visit the King.” Henry said.

“Of course, it would cheer my nephew up to see his sister, and meet his new brother in law.” Richard said

“Thank you, my lord.” Henry said.

“Your wife my visit her brother, once the Queen comes out of sanctuary.” Richard then added.

Henry was taken aback. Surely Gloucester did not mean to suggest they had the power to bring the Queen out of sanctuary.

“My lord I do not understand?” Henry asked confused.

“You do see how this situation embarrasses me. The Queen taking her younger children and fleeing from me, as if I were some fiend that would harm children.” Richard spoke, then coming close to Henry and near whispering “If my niece could publicly been seen as supporting me then perhaps it will convince the Queen to leave. And then of course, the two of you could see the King.”

Henry just nodded.

“Good, a letter then. I shall have my guards deliver it to the Queen.” Richard said, “You should tell my niece to be of good cheer, that her brother is safe and well. I shall have you both dine with me this week.” He said with a false cheerfulness.

With that Henry was sent on his way.

_Poor Bess_

How on earth would he convince her to write such a letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to see more please leave a comment below. You're opinions are everything to me, if I know I have an audience to write for I'll be more apt to finish this story.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, I'm trying to get as many chapters up before my winter break is over.

“No” Elizabeth said firmly. How could Henry ask her to write such a letter, to publicly support her Uncle over her mother?

Henry had come home to telling Elizabeth that his meeting with her uncle had been a success. He suggested that they share an afternoon meal together and he would discuss it with her. As the courses were being served he rather cautiously had mentioned the letter. Elizabeth was not pleased.

“Bess…” Henry tried, moving from his chair to stand to the side of Elizabeth.

“No, I will not. You cannot ask me to do this. Mama would never forgive me.” Elizabeth said determined, Henry was asking her to betray her mother. To side with her uncle against her mother.

“Dearest, I know you may not like the how this seems…” Henry started; Elizabeth had to bite her lip not to protest. “Elizabeth we need to start thinking about our future, your Uncle has the upper hand. He has the King, Lord Rivers is arrest and Lord Scales has fled.” Henry said trying to persuade through seriousness of the situation.

“So you are saying I should betray my family because they cannot protect us. How easily your loyalties shift” Elizabeth said.

“That is not what I am saying. My loyalties are to our own well being, to securing our future. And we need to start thinking about our own well-being. Elizabeth you and I both know that your Uncle will not forgive those who side with your mother. I do not wish to force you to write this letter, however as your husband I will insist that you do write it.”

Elizabeth scoffed; _of course Henry would force her hand._

“What would I even say?” Elizabeth asked rhetorically “That Gloucester is no threat to us? You told me yourself he would not allow us to see Edward until I write this letter. If my uncle truly meant us no harm then he would let me see my brother.” Elizabeth said, rather loudly.

Henry knelt down besides her, gently placing his arms on her shoulders, his arms were stiff and oddly place. They were so newly married that Henry did not know how to comfort his wife during times like this. He did not dispute the idea that Gloucester may very well be looking for vengeance against the Woodville family.

“I know; believe me I understand. I too have committed a grave betrayal against those dearest to me. When I accepted to come back to England and marry you, I left my Uncle Jasper behind.” Henry said, his eyes facing down, Elizabeth stared up at him, and he had never before mentioned his uncle. “He would never be accepted back in England again. Even if he were offered a pardon, he wouldn’t accept. He told me he’d never forgive your father for what he did to his brother the King.” Henry spoke softly. “I was all he had, and I left him. I accepted a royal pardon and married into the House of his greatest enemy.” Henry said, his throat gulping in emotion. Then eerie silence filled the room.  

“Henry…” Elizabeth started, reaching to place her hands over his, and Henry slowly softened into their odd embrace.

“No Bess, you’ll miss the point. Jasper understood. He did not see my actions as a betrayal. You must not see yours any different. Your mother will forgive you and she will understand.” Henry said firmly. Elizabeth Woodville could hardly blame her daughter for ensuring her future, for gaining access to the King.

“I must do this then.” Elizabeth said defeated.

“I am afraid so. If we want to see the King, and keep the peace between us and Gloucester we must support him over your mother.” Henry said firmly.

Elizabeth nodded, looking down at her food and quickly losing her appetite.

“I promise you Bess, I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety. As soon as I am able, I will send you too our estates in Wales. I am afraid I may not be able to join you though. This fight between Gloucester and the Woodvilles will only escalate, I want you safe.” Henry said quietly.

“Why?” Elizabeth questioned suddenly, Henry was a kind husband but they hardly knew each other. Why would he want her safe, other then out of husbandly duty?

Henry caressed her face. “You are my wife, I care for you. Our marriage is indeed an arrangement, that does not mean we cannot be happy together.” He said and then kissed her cheek.

It was a soft short kiss however, Elizabeth felt as if he burned her skin. Henry pulled back and noticed how her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dilated. He very suddenly wanted her; he had shared so much with her in these passed few moments. He had never said to anyone that he felt he betrayed Jasper. Yet he had told that to Bess, his wife.

He suddenly moved to kiss her on her mouth. Although it was a rather forceful kiss, he was still gentle about it. Elizabeth was in shock; he had never kissed her lips outside of the bedroom before. But very soon she began to melt into his kiss, leaning downwards from her chair, and her hands found his way in his hair. Henry pulled back after a few moments, and Elizabeth caught her breath.

Henry leaned in close and whispered

“I think, my lady we may continue this in our private rooms? That is if you would join me.”

“Henry its daylight out.” Elizabeth said in a weak resistance. “We mustn’t.”

Henry began to nip on her ear, causing Elizabeth’s eyes to close and her head to lean back. “Are you quite certain my lady you do not wish to join me?” Henry panted, enjoying the effect he had on her.

Elizabeth could hardly breath; Henry had always been gentle about marital relations. He did try to bring her pleasure with his actions, however here he was so boldly declaring himself. Elizabeth could not help but want him; she would later seek confession for.

All Elizabeth could do was nod; she could not speak her sin out loud. Henry took that for all the consent he needed and Elizabeth began to stand, and Henry stopped her. He picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know in the comments section what you think of it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Remember who the narrator is please, don’t think everything is as it seems. Perspectives change how people view things.
> 
> But either way this was a favorite of mine to write, because I really want one of the central relationships of the story to be between Anne Neville and Elizabeth of York.

The month of May had been tense on both Bess and Henry, the letter she had written her mother had not convinced her to come out of sanctuary. Her uncle had been sympathetic to her though. He did not however allow her to see the King, telling her that she would see him at the coronation.

Her uncle was pressuring her mother to release her younger brother Dickon as well. Bess knew her mother well; she knew that giving up her son would not be something she would do lightly. Her mother had incredible courage; if anything should befall young Edward she could raise the lords for Dickon.

Henry and Bess dined at her Uncle’s table several time, sitting and smiling with her grandmother, Bess did not ask too many questions. Instead she listened, her uncle praised her for not following in her mothers “foolishness”. He even gave both Henry and Bess permission to go to Wales after the coronation. Bess noticed that Henry became more worried as the coronation loomed closer; nobody was quite sure what would happen. Her uncle was Lord Protector, but Henry informed her that the previous Lord Protectors powers stopped after the coronation and a council was formed after that. He said from his discussions with Gloucester he clearly intended to run the government until the King’s maturity.

These were not easy discussions to have. Bess only got pieces here and there, but she soon discovered that it was easier to gain information from her husband if she simply listened to him. Bess chose to let me open him up to her, without critique or malice. Not that she truly had any, she agreed with him for the most part.

However she could not completely dislike her uncle, as Henry seemed to. She knew though, Henry only feared him deep down. Life in exile had made him weary of people in power. Carving out a life in England would be much more difficult then he anticipated, no one thought her father would die so young. Henry admitted he thought he would have a few years to put his property and lands in order, also to build up friends and allies. Now that her father was dead Henry was left with very few friends in England, and many suspicious of his loyalties.

Bess knew though that she had friends. John Howard, her father’s old friend had been very kind to ask if she was well cared for, reminding her that she was the daughter of a King and should be treated as such.

The cool spring soon shifted towards a rather hot summer. Elizabeth was longing to go to Wales; if only to escape a summer in London. She wished very much to see the estates her father had granted back to Henry.

 

 

This morning, when she awoke Henry was already up getting ready for the day. She saw him pressing cool water to his face. Noticing her being awake he said

“Gloucester’s wife is arriving soon. He’s already setting himself up in a home.”

Bess smiled; she did not know her Aunt Anne well, however if her uncle had sent for that surely meant her brother would be crowned soon enough. Surely once her brother was crowned her mother would feel safe enough to leave sanctuary. She did also long to see her brother, she had written him several letters and he in turn wrote back. It was not the same, she wanted to see her little brother in the flesh and ensure he was healthy and cared for.

“Your uncle wants you to greet his wife when she arrives.” He said softly, turning towards her. “I hope you do not mind too much.”

Bess nodded, she had expected that. “I shall be glad to see my aunt again.” Bess said.

“Your Aunt will be the first lady at court if you’re mother does not leave Sanctuary.” Henry muttered after a few moments. “Once you are gone of course.” He smiled implying there eventually retreat to Wales.

“Then I shall do my best to impress her.” Bess said.

 

 

And that she did, her aunt arrived on June 5th and Bess went to greet her the next day. Her uncle had set himself up in Crosby Hall, however she was told upon arrival that her uncle was meeting with lords at her grandmother’s home.

“Countess Richmond, what an honor for you to visit me.” Anne said smiling at her as she greeted her, showing deference to her station as a Royal Princess.

Anne Neville was a rather beautiful woman; with an oval face, hair that was red, like Bess’s, eyes which were jade in coloring, her skin was clear and without blemish, and she was a very fashionable in appearance. Wearing gowns that were clearly made with highly expensive dyes and silks. She was however quite shorter then Elizabeth, she did attempt to make up for this by wearing taller hoods.

“My lady of Gloucester” Bess nodded, in turn showing respect. Wanting to ensure her aunt reported back to her uncle that she was gracious and kind to her.

“Come here, let me look at you.” She said, appraising Bess “I did not have a chance to see you when I was last in London, you’ve grown up. A very fine young lady you have become.” Anne complimented.

“Thank you my lady.” Bess responded

“Oh Elizabeth, call me Aunt.” Anne said

“Aunt.” Bess spoke

“Let’s sit. I should like to know how married life is treating you.” Anne asked as they sit down in the house’s dining hall and Anne called for a midday meal.

“I am well, my lord is good husband.” Bess said, truly that was the case. She had no reason to complain about Henry. He does everything within his power to see to that she is comfortable and well cared for. He shares her bed every night, and is always gentle with her.

“That is good, I was worried for you. When Richard came to tell me that your father had married you off to Henry Tudor I could not believe it.” Anne said, and the look on her face made Bess think that there was more to the story then Anne was telling.

“It was a surprise.” Bess admitted, remembering her mother’s shocked face when her father had announced the match. When her father announced he made a match she originally hoped that the King of France had reconsidered and she was to be _Madame la Dauphine_ again. She was astonished to discover her father meant that she would marry the Earl of Richmond and that he was to be welcomed back to England. “But Henry has been such a kind husband that it wore off soon enough”

“He would do well to continue to be kind. Your husband obtained England’s finest jewel when he married you.” Anne said, “Oh don’t blush dear, it is the truth. Princesses are the finest things the kingdoms. And of course The Earl of Richmond obtained one of the most beautiful England’s ever known.”

“You are too kind.” Bess said, “My sister Cecily is far greater beauty then I am.” She declared. Cecily took the most after her mother, her hair was more blonde then red, her face and forehead high like her mothers, and she was extremely tall. Most people praised her as the prettiest of the York children.

“You must miss her.” Anne said sympathetically.

Bess thoughts quickly turned to a vision of Cecily; all alone in Sanctuary, without the two other siblings who shared it with her before. She just had the younger ones who had never known a day without comforts of castle life. Cecily all alone having to comfort her mother in her grief. Elizabeth began to feel guilty for leaving her mother and siblings alone. But what could she do? She frowned slightly. However as much as she wanted Cecily out of sanctuary, she wasn’t the one she missed.

“I do…” Bess trailed off “But at least know she’s safe, my sister Mary. I truly miss her. ” She said thinking of her sister that had died only a year ago. She and Elizabeth had been only a near year apart in age; Mary had been her companion since childhood. Her death was sudden and cause of great pain for both her parents. She remembers how her mother wept for days after the loss of her daughter, while her father struggled to comfort her. Suddenly Bess’s eyes felt hot and stung. “I shall… I shall not see her again. Not in this life.”

“Oh, you poor dear.” Anne suddenly said coming close to her, embracing her “I too understand your pain. The loss of a sister is near unbearable thing. Whenever I think of my sister, Bella, I feel as though a wound has been torn open.”

Tears slipped from Bess’s eyes and she took comfort in the fact that Anne understood her grief, and allowed Anne to embrace her and pet her hair. As she whispered to her that she was truly sorry for her recent struggles.

“You should think that Princess Mary is in a better place, one beyond the struggles of this world. We should not weep for those who there but rejoice for them.” She said as Bess pulled back from her embrace. Anne offered Bess her handkerchief

“You sound like a Priest.” Bess smiled, as she wiped her eyes. Anne nodded

“The church can be such a comfort in matters like this. Had my life gone down another path I might have gladly dedicated my life to God and work for his greater purpose.” Anne said

“What was your sister like?” Bess asked, She had seen her Aunt Isabel and Uncle Clarence so irregularly, but she did remember that Aunt Isabel was pretty and poised but not much else.

Anne eye’s widen and then calmed her and answered

“She was kind and very loving. Everyone liked her, she charmed all; especially her husband. He was very in love with her. God forgive me but I could never like him, but Isabel did. She saw the good in all things.” Anne smiled clearly thinking of her lost sister. “She did not deserve to die so young.” Her mood turned blue.

“She sounds wonderful. You must miss her terribly.” Bess said, understanding their shared grief, Mary too did not deserve to die so young.

“I do, but she left behind two children who I shall hope to bring back to Middleham with me. I shall look for her in them. Richard has promised me to make them our wards, and to raise them with our other children.” Anne spoke.

“Children?” Bess questioned, she only knew that her Aunt and Uncle had one son, named for her father.

“Johnny, Katherine and Ned.” Anne said smiling.

Bess was still confused, which Anne saw.

“Johnny and Katherine are your uncle’s children by his mistress.”

“I…” Bess said not knowing what to say, she knew her father had several bastards and mistresses about court. She understood the practice well; her mother would smile and turn her head and never resented him for it. She did not however ever hear that her uncle was of the same mindset.

“Oh my dear, they were born long before we wed. Motherless as well, she died birthing Katherine.” Anne said “Poor dears, when the two came to me all alone; and Katherine a babe who had never known a true mother. How could I not want to mother them?” Anne asked rhetorically.

“So my uncle…” Bess said unsure of how to broach the question.

Anne grinned “No, your uncle has taken no mistress since we wed. And the mistress he took before was his only one. I’ve known you’re uncle since I was a young girl. As he’s aged he’s longed to live a more moral lifestyle. He dislikes the idea of men parading their mistress about the court.”

“And these children don’t bother you?” Bess asked, she had of course seen her mother help raise her father’s bastards. She had not understood it though, she loved her other siblings however how could any woman not look down upon these children with anything but scorn.

“Oh of course not, I was raised with my own natural sister Margaret. It is not the child’s fault that they were not born within the bounds of marriage. They are my son’s half siblings; they deserve to know each other. Does Lord Richmond have any?” Anne asked, catching Bess

“I… I believe so, Lady Stanley told me before the wedding that my lord had already proved himself to be fertile.” Bess said getting quite, not wanting to think about some woman in Brittany raising her husband’s child.

“You cannot begrudge him for it. He’s a man, it is the duty of women to forgive them for of there faults.” Anne said.

“Yes, and provide children.” Bess said

“That as well, it is the greatest gift in the world to become a mother. My Ned is the light of my life.” Anne said with fondness, “The same will be for you when you have a child.”

Bess beamed at the mention of a child, her excitement unable to be contained.

“Bess you smile as if you have a secret. Tell me do you have reason to suspect?” Anne questioned.

Bess nodded gleefully.

“It is early, I only just missed my courses this past month, but I think I am with child.”

“Oh that is wonderful news, so early as well. Such luck.” Anne said, “We must celebrate.”

“Oh no, it is too early. I wish to wait till I am certain.” Bess said

“Of course, I shall tell no one.” Anne promised, “This is such joyous news though. It took me months to get pregnant with my first boy, god rest his soul. But I see you’ll shall have the fertility of your mother if you are already with child.” Anne said smiling.

Bess smiled as well, she was happy to tell someone of her news. With her mother and sisters gone Bess had no one to tell. She had thought of going to Lady Stanley but she certainly would go to her husband. Bess wanted to keep the secret to herself for a little longer. She was happy that in Anne, she could find someone to confide this news in. She also too could forget about all the struggles of the past months. Instead she could focus on her happy news. Nevertheless, while Bess may have had happy news to soon tell her husband, storms that were out of her control were bringing upon them the most ugly news of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Please let me know what you think about the story, I’d really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. I’m really happy about all the positive responses I’ve been getting to this story. I’m glad that everyone’s enjoying it. I’m certainly enjoying writing it. Henry and Elizabeth have such a nice love story, and they both seemed to compliment each other so well. 
> 
> This chapter deals with the matter of the Pre-Contract. I’m not going into my personal opinions about the matter in this story. This isn’t the place for it, remember these are Elizabeth and Henry’s opinions. Not my own.

She was in her rooms, working on a tapestry when Henry came in unannounced; Bess had not expected him for a few hours yet. He was now on her uncle’s councils, and was in

meetings with him all day. Henry’s appointment to the council had come as a surprise, however Gloucester seemed to take a key interest in Henry and Elizabeth. And they had dined

with both him, Anne and her grandmother now.

“Henry, what a surprise.” She said standing up attempting to show him her work “I hope this tapestry will please you, I wish to bring it with us to Wales.” Bess smiled, her work was not

as good as she hoped though. Her sister Cecily was far better at needlepoint then she was, however Elizabeth’s talents lay more with music and poetry. She enjoyed putting lines

together and singing was amongst her favorite activities.

Henry’s face was crescent fallen though, his hair looked as if he had run his fingers through it a thousand times. Bess’s face hardened, she knew that face, it was the one her mother

made after her father died, it was the one she made as she left sanctuary. Bess knew the next words from Henry’s mouth would not be happy ones.

“Bess, sit down.” Henry said his voice still.

“What is? Is it my brother? Has something happened to Edward? Is it my sisters? My uncles? my mother?” Bess said, her mind rushing will all kinds of different events.

“Sit down.” Henry said again, he reached out to gently grab her hands. “It is bad news, sweetheart.”

Bess sat down, and she felt her world go dark. Words fluttered out of Henry’s mouth, Bishop Stillington, Pre-Contract, Lady Eleanor Butler, King Edward, Invalid, Investigation, and Bastard, Bastard…Elizabeth silently shook her head at his words.

Henry spoke of the day’s events, how Bishop Stilington presented information to the council and told his tale of how he had pre-contracted her royal father to another years before her

mother. Which made her father and mother’s marriage invalid. How Gloucester had said they would thoroughly investigate the matter, that her brother’s coronation was indefinitely

postponed due to this matter. But Henry said that it had become apparent that the throne would go to Gloucester, and that everyone in the council already believed Stilington account

“You are to be declared a bastard, and you brothers will be deemed unworthy to inherit the crown.” Henry spoke his voice shaken.

“Its not true.” Elizabeth stated flatly

“Bess…” Henry started

“Its not true!” This time her voice rose. Her hands were gripping the arms of her chair, shaking with anger. She had trusted him, her uncle. She had thought he truly just wanted to settle

the matter between her mother and him; then allowed her brother to rule. She thought he just meant to ensure her mother and her relatives had no influence over her brother. She never

suspected he would try to take the throne for herself. But Elizabeth scolded herself, what a fool she had been. What better way to keep her mother and family from power then to

remove them? She felt her mind go bitter with resentment towards him. How could he do this to them, his brother’s children?

“Bess, Bishop Stilington was in the tower with the Duke of Clarence. He is claiming that King Edward imprisoned him to keep his mouth shut on the matter, that your uncle found out and that he executed him for it.” Henry said cautiously.

He did not wish to believe it, but King Edward had been a known lecher, especially in his youth. It was said he married Elizabeth Woodville because she would not become his mistress.

Could it be that it happened before? Henry knew not, he only knew that Bess’s father’s reputation and the hatred for the Woodvilles would only tempt more nobles to join Gloucester’s

cause.

“Or maybe Bishop Stilington heard the mad mutterings of my uncle.” Elizabeth said enraged that Henry was agreeing with this idiocy. How can anyone claim her mother was not the

Queen of England, that her father would betray her family in such a way? Clarence had been mad everyone knew it. He lost his wits after his wife died, and he muttered mad things

against her mother and father.

“It makes little difference. Bishop Stillington was imprisoned and your father clearly did not want him to say something. He is claiming it is this.” Henry said rashly. The day’s events were

very hard for him to comprehend. “People could easily see this as truth.”

“He’s lying.” Elizabeth shouting. Finally standing from her chair. “I am not a bastard, no matter what any bishop says.”

“Bess, we have no power to change what is happening right now. Everyone on that council supports Gloucester.” Henry said pragmatically. “We need to think, what will gain us to go against your uncle.”

“No power…” Elizabeth said her voice overwhelmed by emotions. “So what you’ll order me about, tell me to smile as my uncle takes my brothers crown. To be pleased with the idea of

becoming Elizabeth Plantagenet, no better breed then my sister Grace or my brother Arthur. I am a Princess of England; my mother was an anointed Queen of England. I am no bastard,

Henry and anyone who believes it… My father wouldn’t…. he wouldn’t endanger us like this.” Elizabeth shouted and raged, but at the end broke off unable to keep her peace any longer.

Tears streaming down her face, her eyes turning red, her breathing erratic, and finally she found herself collapsing on the floor. Henry was quick though and caught her in his arms.

“Elizabeth.” Henry shouted, her behavior was not at all in line with how he known her to be in these past months. She was always calm, warm, with a generous heart. She was never

prone to outbursts of this nature. She spoke her mind, however did not let her passions overwhelm her. She was unhappy about the situation her uncle had put her family in, but never

before had she acted like this.

Elizabeth pushed herself out of Henry’s arms; both of them were kneeling on the ground. Henry’s face fell at this total rejection of him. She had never once rejected his affections. Henry

felt his face growing hot, he soon felt himself ashamed for having easily disregarded her feelings on the matter. He privately scolded himself for not being more careful with his words,

wasn’t it true that many said that his father, Edmund, was a bastard. That the marriage of Catherine of Valois and Owen Tudor was illegal and that Henry’s lineage was marred with

illegitimacy. Henry knew very well how just being the son of a maybe bastard affected his life. The sneers from the sons of the Earl of Pembroke are not something he would likely ever

forget. To actually be declared a bastard though, the thought was near unthinkable. It took everything from you. Any titles you bore, the name your father gave you, monetary security,

and friendships. Who in the world would fight for a bastards cause?

Henry thought all these sorrows out silently. Elizabeth took his silence for indifference. She could not see past her hurt right now, imagining her poor mother soon to be told that her

brother would not be crowned and that her crown too would be taken from her.

“What do care, you believe I am a bastard. Then you were tricked into marrying one. What can a marriage to bastard do for you?” Elizabeth asked rhetorically.

“Bess.” Henry spoke quietly, his voice trying to convey his regret for his earlier rashness. “I don’t believe you are a bastard. I am so sorry that I made you think I do.” Henry said, moving

towards her slowly, attempting to pet her hair, Elizabeth was still cold to his touch though. Neither leaning in nor rejecting his advances.

“You agreed with them.” Elizabeth said her voice becoming softer, less rage more sadness.

“Only to save our lives. To save our fortunate.” Henry said, “Everyone in that room agreed with Gloucester. All except Hastings, he seemed unhappy about the news. I’ve heard rumors

that Gloucester has sent to York for arms.”

“So it is to be war again.” Elizabeth cried out, remembering the dark days she spent in sanctuary as a child.

“I believe so. There will be some who fight for your brother.” Henry spoke.

“Will you?” Elizabeth asked hesitantly turning around to face him, not exactly leaning into his arm but close enough that Henry could see the light freckles that cover her face.

“Bess… I… I… don’t know what I am to do.” Henry said, being honest rather then tell her a hurtful lie. “If it looks as if we can succeed then yes. I will fight for you, and your brother’s throne. However it looks to me as if Gloucester will be successful in his usurpation.” Henry spoke.

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, “Kings don’t always keep their thrones. When I was little my father lost his.”

“I remember.” Henry said

“And he gained it back, we must bid our time you mean.” Elizabeth said

“Yes that is what I mean. Bid our time, wait for the key moment, then we strike. Acting rashly against him now will gain us nothing, and make us lose everything.” Henry said, reaching

out to gently stroke Elizabeth’s cheek.

“My poor mother, my sisters… oh what prospective do they have now.”

“I doubt your uncle will be cruel to the girls.” Henry said, not mentioning Elizabeth’s brothers.

“But what prospects do they have now, bastard daughters of a dead King. What marriages could they hope to make?” Elizabeth said, then thinking of her two little brothers, who were now certainly lost to her.

“I am sorry Bess.” Henry said with utter sincerity in his voice. He had never thought he would share this much in common with his York Princess. That she too would lose everything as he once had.

Bess broke at the sound of Henry’s voice and she found herself falling into Henry’s arms. She had not yet told him yet; she had wanted to wait until July.

“Hush now darling.” Henry said to her, as he held her in his arms.

“No.” Bess spoke. “Henry I… I… I wanted to surprise you.” Bess sobbed.

“What is it darling?” Henry said, what could it possible be now?

“I am with child.” Bess spoke.

Henry was shocked; Bess felt his arms grow still. She knew what he was thinking, that this changed everything. A baby could be a danger, especially a boy; a grandson of a King no less.

“A child.” Henry spoke after a few moments; he already had a son. Roland, he felt so bad that he had left him behind in Brittany. Jasper had promised to care for him; the boy was about

to turn nine if he remembers correctly. Roland was a bastard though, no threat to anyone. A son with his and Elizabeth’s blood would certainly threaten Gloucester’s cause.

“I am so sorry Bess… I am…” Henry spoke swallowing heavy, his Adams apple bobbing fast. “We must protect him Bess, we cannot allow our rashness and our anger to control us. And

you should rest, this stress it cannot be good for you. I will send a physician to attend you.” Henry said, getting up from off the floor, not allowing Bess to comfort him in turn. He

quickly left the room.

Bess allowed him to leave without a word. She did not know how she could comfort him as he did her. All the words she could have spoken seemed hollow to her; she was no fool. The

country could be torn apart by war, and her and her child caught in the middle. What would become of her?

Bess’s thought then turned to her mother, her brave mother. How she faced war and pregnancy once. How she had given birth to her brother in the dark doors of sanctuary. Her mother

had survived her sorrows, and became happier for it. Her mother filled her court with laughter and joy. Now she was alone again, everything about to be robbed from her again. Her

mother had not caved into despair the first time she was sanctuary, but then again she had a husband who she was waiting to rescue her. She had no husband now, a brother and son in

imprisoned, a daughter and son-in-law held hostage by circumstance, another brother in danger, and her young children probably frightened and lonely. She did not even have her

mother, as she had last time. What she was facing was much worse then what Bess was facing.

Bess chided herself for despairing herself earlier, for allowing her rage to over come her. It was not becoming behavior for a Princess, nor one a wife should do in front of her husband.

She was married woman and no longer a child. Due to her marriage she would always have a title. And Henry… he cared for her. She knew that, she did not know the depth of how far

that caring went, but he seemed to enjoy spending time with her. He would not willingly allow anyone to harm her. And she could not help but feel her heart flutter at the notion that

Henry not only felt obligated as a husband to ensure her well being, but that he willingly wanted to.

She would be stripped of her titles but not of her pride, and Henry was right. They would bid their time. When the moment was right they could raise the lords against Gloucester, and to

her brother’s cause. And if not her brothers then her son.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below and give me a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s the next chapter. I just have to say this chapter deals alot with Margaret Beaufort and she will not have a very high opinion of Yorkists. Remember as always I don’t write my own personal opinions into my fanfictions all the time but rather try to reflect how these people would have felt about the events of 1483.

Henry had known terror before; he was not ashamed to admit when he crossed the sea as young boy, he was terrified. Not only of the violent storms that

rocked his ship back and forth, but also for himself. His king had lost, his title taken, his life in exile begun. All he had was his Uncle Jasper. His mother had

long been separated from him, however their had somehow been great comfort in the fact that she was still in England, that they were still together. He went

into that ship thinking he would never see his mother’s face again. Over the years her face had become less clear to him.

            And now it was to her he ran to, he had no true friend in England any longer. Today’s events had been too bloody for him to not feel terror creeping

on him. William Hastings was dead; he had witnessed his execution, for conspiring against Gloucester. The old king’s favorite, Jane Shore, was arrested as

well; apparently she acted as a go between, between Hastings and the Queen Gloucester was now insisting that the young Duke of York join his brother in the

royal apartments in the tower. As well as demanding his other nephew the Earl of Warwick be brought to London under his wardship as well. Others had been

arrested as well; but Bishop Morton was a heavy blow to Henry. Morton had been the few that welcomed him rather warmly to England.

 

“It is all going wrong mother…” Henry said to his mother, he looked at her face, he had often thought of it while in Brittany desperate to remember it. He

carried the rosary she gave him prior to leaving constantly and smiled whenever a letter from her appeared. She was a distant figure, always so serious and

logical in her letters. In the flesh though she was different, she only just turned 40 this pasted month and was incredibly smaller then Henry remembered her.

Her features were all incredible delicate, she was warm and loving as well. Taking so much time to spend with Henry now that he was in England. It seemed

she did not wish to waste a moment of there time for fear they it would be taken from her.

 

“I have no true protection in England, not for me, not for Bess, and certainly not for our child.” Henry blurted out.

 

“You’re what?” Margaret said, she was listening intensely to what her son had been recalling but this had thrown her off guard.

 

Silence filled the room, and then Henry admitted.

 

“Bess is with child.”

With that Margaret stood from her seat, and put her arm across her stomach, her eyes beginning with tears and she choked back a sob. She began to move

closer to the fireplace, looking into the flames, turning her back towards Henry.

 

“Mother?” Henry questioned.

 

“I should never have fought for you to return to England.” Margaret spoke. “I thought King Edward would live another twenty years, I thought you would have

enough time to prove your fealty, to gain your lands, I thought you would…” Margaret voice overfilled with emotion and began to crack.

 

Henry was shocked, and stood up as well to stand near her.

 

“I should not have worried you, I am sorry.” Henry said like a dutiful son. “Nothing will happen to me I promise you.” He said taking her hand.

 

“Oh Henry you don’t see do you?” Margaret spoke rhetorically “Richard of Gloucester is like his father before him. Like all those of House York, they all want

the throne and they will do anything to have it. Gloucester will have no challengers to his throne, like his brother before him who murder our anointed King.

By simply birthing you I have brought this upon you, and now also whatever sad fate Elizabeth’s child will have. My only son, my only one…” Margaret said

beginning to let tears fall from her face.

 

“Mother please.” Henry said ushering her back in her seat.

 

Margaret calmed herself, and held a sad smile on her face.

 

“All those years I spent in Queen Elizabeth’s household, watching as she birthed another child, or the look of joy in her eyes when she held her babes and

parade them around the court, my thoughts were always about you. Your birth left me barren no doubt and I have been fortunate to have husbands who still

respect me regardless. Yet, all the pain I suffered through to conceive and birth you I would go through ten times over again if it would guarantee your safety

now.” Margaret said cupping his cheek.

 

“I will stay safe, I promise you, mother you will not see me die.”

* * *

 

 

            Elizabeth looked in the mirror, standing in her shift, nothing was different, and her body had not yet begun its changes. The only thing that was

different was her breasts appeared fuller, but she thought maybe she was just imagining it. Her stomach was still flat, she held her stomach in an attempt to

poke it out.

 

_Nothing._

Her stomach was simply flat.

 

She wondered if she was mistaken, if she was not truly with child after all. It astonished her that soon her belly would grow to accommodate the new life

inside her. The only thing that told her she was indeed with child was the constant sickness she felt, morning and throughout the day.

 

“My lady.” Her maid said as she was preparing to dress her. Elizabeth, like a true princess evenly spread on her arms in order to accommodate them. She was

dining with Henry tonight at her uncle’s home. Even if her uncle would strip her of her title, she would always be a true-bred princess.

 

Her uncle could arrest whom he pleased, he could take the crown, he could force her to smile as she disowns her father’s memory, but he would never

change her heart. In her heart she would always stay true to her family, to her mother, her sister and brothers and now her child. She is a Princess of England,

if not by birth then by appearance.

 

When she was done getting dressed she looked down at her dress, smoothed over her stomach gently. In the hallway Henry was waiting to escort her to

dinner, and smiled at him. She was no longer angry with him for his actions. Instead she began to understand him, to admire him. His caution allowed for him

not to be imprisoned along with the others. Instead he was in Gloucester’s council still, he could ensure her brothers were safe. Henry’s caution had saved her

child from a life without a father, maybe being fatherless himself before birth he was made cautious rather then rash.

 

Elizabeth could not help her own rashness, it was her family’s trait, and it was her father’s trait. Still, Henry’s caution would allow their life to endure. Her own

thoughtlessness could have led to short victories but in the end it may end with there lives forfeited.

 

“My lady” He said to her, with his typical habit of smiling without showing his teeth.

“My lord” She took his arm.

 

Elizabeth was starting to quite like being his wife, she may soon not be an official princess any longer but she was learning it was not such a bad thing to be

his countess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always please leave me a kudos if you did and let me know in the comments about what you think of the story so far.


End file.
